bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Midak
Midak is an eccentric Onu-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Before the Great Cataclysm, Midak lived and worked in Onu-Metru. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui and Ussal Crab stable on Mata Nui.]] Midak lost memories of his previous life on Metru Nui and his body was reduced in size and strength as a result of being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He helped in the building of Onu-Koro, working under Turaga Metru Whenua's supervision, and using materials from the disassembled Airships that had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. While on Mata Nui, Midak lived in a hut just outside of the Motara Desert and Po-Koro Highway. Midak took care of Ussal crabs, and he spent a lot of time watching the Ussal Races. He lent Ussal crabs to travelers to quickly get to Onu-Koro so they would not get lost in the dark tunnels. After Puku had gotten too old for racing, Onepu gave her to Midak. Midak later gave Puku to Takua so she could escort him to Onu-Koro. Later, upon hearing the news on how Takua had helped Onu-Koro with many of its problems, Midak personally thanked Takua. Midak also befriended Toa Mata Pohatu, who later named the Midak Skyblaster in honor of him. When the Bohrok attacked Onu-Koro, Midak was evacuated and later returned with the other Matoran. Subsequent to the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, he was rebuilt into a stronger form. He later vacated the village with the other Matoran when the Rahkshi attacked. Return to Metru Nui Midak later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Midak, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Midak and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Midak prefers Light over the usual darkness favored by most of his tribe, and enjoys living above ground on the border of Onu-Wahi and Po-Wahi. He is said to talk in detail with anyone who will listen about the joys of pure light. While most Matoran think of him as friendly, if somewhat odd, other Onu-Matoran describe him with harsher words. Trivia Midak was first described by name in an explanation for the name Midak Skyblaster, and was identified with a Mata Nui Online Game character as a suggestion to Greg Farshtey by BZPower member Wrinkledlion X. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance; Not Mentioned By Name) Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Wrinkledlion X